Question: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JL = 27$, $ KL = 3x + 4$, and $ JK = 2x + 3$, Find $KL$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {2x + 3} + {3x + 4} = {27}$ Combine like terms: $ 5x + 7 = {27}$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $ 5x = 20$ Divide both sides by $5$ to find $x$ $ x = 4$ Substitute $4$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 3({4}) + 4$ Simplify: $ {KL = 12 + 4}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 16}$